The present invention relates to a looping bridge for looping through a number of electric signals.
For transmitting electric signals, for example a supply voltage, to electric terminals of an electric module, connecting lines, for example insulated copper wires having a cross sectional area of 1.5 mm2, are frequently used. To loop one of the electric signals through to an electric terminal of another electric module, frequently one end section of each of two connecting lines is inserted into a connecting device, for example into a double core end sleeve in order to electrically connect the connecting lines. Electrically contacting the connecting device to an electric terminal of the electric module thus enables one of the electric signals to be looped through to an electric terminal of the other electric module.
However, inserting the end sections of the connecting lines into the connecting device is complex and time-consuming, particularly when a multiplicity of electric signals will be looped through to electric terminals of a plurality of additional electric modules. A prefabricated looping bridge can be used for this purpose, by means of which the electric signals can be looped through to electric terminals of a fixed number of electric modules. To enable the electric signals to be looped through to electric terminals of additional electric modules, the prefabricated looping bridge can be lengthened in a complex process by means of connecting lines. For example, two prefabricated looping bridges can be electrically connected to one another for this purpose in a complex process by means of wire lines.